


Intervallum

by teachingpoetrytofish (bamelot89)



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 17:12:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamelot89/pseuds/teachingpoetrytofish





	Intervallum

Behind the whites of his eyes  
there is a sea of abandonment.  
He was born on the last day  
of summer, and there was no  
fall that year, or any since.

He blames the stars,  
even though they're so far away  
science says nothing that happens out there  
matters down here.

_What about black holes?_  
Distance, kid.  Distance  
solves everything.

So he gets as far away as he can  
while remaining close  
because family and distance contradict,  
but somehow fit perfectly.

He was born into distance,  
into a lack of nearness to  
the center of the puzzle,  
and his corner pieces have always been  
missing.


End file.
